


The Greenhorn's Gamble (Podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [15]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: As you can tell, I'm a huge Sleepy Head! ;) This story debuts my OC, Gavin Lucas, a novice that had just encountered Ichabod who escaped from his burial, as well as Jenny who was imprisoned by Henry and his cronies. Together, they race against their enemies to search for the Key to Purgatory in order to save Abbie who's been imprisoned in exchange for Katrina's soul, before Moloch could break free and reign on earth!Based on the Season 2 premiere episode, "This is War."
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	The Greenhorn's Gamble (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greenhorn's Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786969) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkH6D-ddw0U&list=PLe5boIDTfvfG9iy1dpk2jycGyRGS4ZXSz&index=2&t=0s).


End file.
